dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
His Majesty's Pet/Deep Seeded
They arrived on Planet Frieza 137 just before sunrise. Ginyu led Burter, Jeice, and Recoome. Asaio the Nyarin followed, as did his sister, Orlen, Nailo, and finally Vegeta, taking up the rear. They met Lord Frieza at the door, who gave a muted speech about tracking down the lawless Slaver, destroying his illegitimate empire, and upholding the good of Frieza’s Force. It was really patriotic and stuff. His son was with him. Vegeta recognized Kuriza immediately. He doesn’t look nearly as scary as his father… The boy jumped on Ginyu’s shoulder, and the group exited Lord Frieza’s ship. They would not return until the mission was done. 137 was a blizzard of a world–a remote relay station covered under nearly a Kuriza-deep layer of ice. Only the landing pad, thawed recently, boring slate grey metal collecting icicles and snow puddles, showed any sign of Planet Trade Organization activity in this remote, lifeless sea. The research station hovered over the stormy water. “We’ll get this sorted out very soon, Lord Frieza,” Ginyu promised, laughing nervously. “Don’t worry. We’ll find that traitor. It’ll, uh, take no more than a week tops. Promise.” “As you say, Ginyu.” He led them out into the frosting air. Frieza’s ship turned into the winds and disappeared. They were inside in seconds, but already they had all been covered in thin layers of near-translucent snow. It was melting in Asaio’s hair; his sister was shaking some from her claws. Vegeta wiped the snow from his eyes and shook himself like a rabid space rat. They entered a hangar bay, red-lit, dusty, dry, full of old space pods. “We’ll take these,” Ginyu said to the group. “But first… Soldiers!!” Ginyu called out suddenly, cupping his hands, his voice spreading through the hangar bay like a widening energy attack. “Alright, you lazy aliens of various species, come out!!” Kuriza nearly fell from Ginyu’s shoulder. It was awkward to look upon, so Vegeta did not. Doors on the far side of the room opened, and ranks of alien soldiers spilled out, forming into groups of forty split on either side. The elites watched on as the soldiers took their places. Ginyu stepped forward to observe them all with his scouter. “No… ha, what a joke… oh, that’s not good at all… I bet you don’t have any style… that power… what the…? do you even…?” “Captain Ginyu sir,” a blond-haired, blue-skinned alien said, stepping forward from his company, kneeling before the aforementioned captain with very shiny horns. “My company is the number one ranked team on the planet, sir!” “Really?” Ginyu laughed arrogantly, widening the range on his scouter. “Your average is hardly 2000.” They bowed their heads, cowering in shame. There was nothing they could say. Pathetic. I was that strong before I knew how to walk. He quickly scanned the other groups, making note of their average power levels. He pointed to another one, as well as the one he was standing in front of and said, “You stay. The rest… dismissed!! Get out of here you lazy qhettsuQhettsu are a kind of skin-burrowing reptilian beast known to infest many planets in the southern region of Emperor Frieza's empire.!” They shuffled out in soundless embarrassment. Vegeta clenched his fists. He hated their weakness. It made him want to hit something, preferably of the space pirate variety. “Eighty, eh… that’ll do. You guys probably won’t survive this mission, but oh well. We could use a little cannon fodder, right everyone?” Burter and Jeice murmured approvingly. No one else bothered to say anything. “Alright, form up Ginyu Force and recruits!” Everyone jumped forward, Burter and Jeice and Recoome assuming their stupid fighting poses behind Ginyu. The others awkwardly tried to half-make poses of their own, but nothing compared to Kuriza’s freakish, head-pulled-back, arms-out pose. He had no sense of shame. It does put his dance of revenge to shame, though. Vegeta didn’t do a pose. “Vegeta!” Ginyu’s voice was stern. “Don’t make me ask you again!” “Whatever,” he muttered, his face going red in embarrassment. He attempted some little pose, akin to a battle pose–nothing too silly or lame. This still feels lame. What the heck is wrong with these guys? “Great!” Ginyu shouted enthusiastically, flipping in the air, sending Kuriza flying into a space pod. Landing elegantly, he spun around, raised his butt in the air, and peered from between his legs with his usual airhead grin. “Alright, team, that’s it! Let’s get set and go! Asiao!” he barked. “You’ve got Beta Team. I’ll lead Alpha.” “Understood, Captain Ginyu!” “Stay in contact. Remember, we’re looking for a lead, a way to find Kiwano. Don’t be too aggressive, and don’t get yourself fooled.” “Most importantly don’t get lost!” Kuriza screamed. He was sitting up against a space pod. “The universe is a big place, you know!” “We’ll stay in touch via the scouters. Channel #419. Set only to these in the room here, got it?” “Yeah, I got it,” Asiao replied casually, locking the group in with his transponder. “There, sir. We’re all in.” “Don’t contact me unless it’s important. If Vegeta over there catches his cape on something, I don’t wanna hear about it, alright?!” “Yes sir.” “Good. You get the second strongest platoon of soldiers. That’s forty men. Don’t waste them.” Forty men… Vegeta thought, his ears flushing. How are we supposed to find Kiwano’s gang with that huge useless army following us around? He’d see us coming a light-year away… “Understood, Captain. I will do as you command. Do I get first pick, sir?” “First pick?! Ha, no way. The team leader with the most style gets first pick! Do you wanna do a pose-off for it?” “Um… n-no, sir. I understand that you have more style, sir.” “Good. I’ll take this little guy here as my first pick, in that case.” Ginyu wrapped his arm around Kuriza’s neck. Kuriza beamed. “I’ll take Burter.” “Good choice,” Ginyu sighed. “Very well, then I’ll take Jeice!” “Alright, Cap’n, great choice!” “Jeice, settle down. Not in front of the kids.” “Oh, sorry sir, my bad cap’n!” “I’ll take Vegeta.” “What?!” Vegeta’s cheeks went red. He would have much rather preferred going to Ginyu’s side. He was here to learn under a strong warrior like him. He wouldn’t get nearly as strong working under that fool Asaio. “I wanted to be on Ginyu’s team, you idiot!” “We’re a team now, you and me,” Asiao said carefully. “Lord Frieza chose to pair us together. We have to get some actual experience out there, before we start going on missions for him.” “Whatever.” “Heh, weird choice, kid.” Ginyu ran his finger down his jaw. “Recoome, come on over!” “I’m numbah one!” Recoome said stupidly, scratching his shoulder. “I’ll take Nailo.” Smiling coolly, the lizard walked over to their side. Vegeta felt a cold shiver descend his spine. He didn’t like the look of Nailo. He wouldn’t forgive him. He wouldn’t forget. Vegeta found his neck bristling hot with rage again. He had to calm himself. I have to stay calm. He can’t know. If the element of surprise is on my side, he has no chance of getting away. “Okay, other Nyarin kid, you’re with me,” Ginyu said. Asaio sighed. “Very well. Orlen, you’re up.” The last two stepped forward, and the teams were settled, five apiece: Captain Ginyu, Prince Kuriza, Jeice, Recoome, and Aranya on Alpha Team; Asaio, Burter, Vegeta, Nailo, and Orlen on Beta Team. It was settled. “I’ll bet you three candy bars we find his hideout first!” Burter shouted across the room. “Ah, Burter, gotta take you up on that bet, ha!” Jeice called back. “No offense, but there ain’t no comparison between our teams. We’re universe-class up here, all five of us.” “Shut up. All I need to know is if you’re taking the bet or not.” “I bloody well told you I was!” “Fine then! I’ll be waiting for my three candy bars when we get back!” Burter said threateningly. Vegeta remained quiet, numb. His body burned with a desire to prove himself, to out-compete that other group. He felt Nailo’s eyes on the back of his neck. Why is he always staring at me? What does he want? He wouldn’t shiver; he wouldn’t give into the fear. There was nothing to fear. Nailo’s power level was not beyond his reach. He could kill that slimy beast with the element of surprise. Kuriza was right, he thought to himself, the universe is a big place. It won’t be hard to get lost out there. Especially if it’s just the two of us… and once we are, anything could happen. Ginyu waved them goodbye, and the two teams were off, into their own set of pods, and their own set of planets to search. The list was extensive: NuohThe slave market of Nuoh is located beyond imperial territory in the lawless chaos of unclaimed space. The pirate-claimed world runs an illegal flesh market and advertises as an open trading post for Nil, serrokin, kooli, and countless other illegal space drugs. It was revealed in Age 722 that Lord Arcterial, brother of King Cold, was making lucrative profits off Nuoh flesh exchanges, but no action was ever taken against him or the royal family., JeiriThe Planet Trade Organization outpost formally known as Planet Frieza 211 was home to an ancient species of mud-dwellers who sat a glowing milky-white throne as their ancestors' palace crumbled around them and they died by the scores from plagues of sickness. By the time the Planet Trade Organization discovered the world, it had nearly been depopulated already. Doctor Boson set up a research station in the natives' palace, and his notes refer mostly to the glowing stone throne. To this day, Boson's research remains incomplete as he focuses on excavations and species cataloguing on other worlds. Jeiri's palace ruins are a known haunt of corsair slavers, despite the planet being located firmly in imperial space., SommonSommon is a free world located beyond the Planet Trade Organization's territory. It was the site of a territorial dispute between the pirate kings Medler and Slagg, reducing much of the surface to a glassed desert wasteland. Only the mining town of Sryne remains to this day, and its population is shrinking monthly. It's fair to wonder if Sommon will be entirely depopulated within a decade., Tech-TechTech-Tech is the home of a prosperous, space-faring species of peaceful aliens. While in recent years, rumors have worringly persisted that Tech-Tech trade centers have been accommodating illegal products (the accusations include facilitating a market for pirates to sell live slaves), the planet remains a tiny, albeit lucrative trading partner for the PTO., the Citadel, and LipantoThe Lipantan Republic ruled from the floating city of Lipanto (today known as Old Lipanto) thousands of years ago. Legend has it that their strength crumbled against the furious might of a golden monkey emperor, whose own empire swallowed the Lipantan Republic until the emergence of the Planet Trade Organization many thousands of years later. Today, it functions almost exclusively as a commercial world. However, Lord Icer, King Cold's youngest brother, has been known to use this planet as a headquarters for imperial business and a place to comfortably meet with allies, subordinates, family members, enemies on parlay, and neutral third parties, such as the Galactic Bank. This comes as no surprise, since he conquered this world himself as a boy, during the infant years of the Planet Trade Organization. The ancient world remains primarily under his care to this day.. Some were within the bounds of the Planet Trade Organization space. Others were not. He felt excitement rising from his collarbone, a visceral heat he was ready to embrace. Vegeta hadn’t felt this good in a while. It was nice to forget, to do what he did best. He was going to kill some space pirates. He was going to kill more than Nailo. I can’t be great if there is any doubt inside me. I cannot doubt my powers! He stepped into his space pod along with the others. They clicked onto channel #419, sub-channel #2. Asaio was the first to speak. “Alright, everyone. Well, this should be fun. Remember, we’re looking for anything to do with a man named Gerrin who used to work on Frieza’s ship. Some of you may remember him. If you see anyone with Kiwano’s symbol on their armor, don’t hesitate to pursue. We’re just as keen to take prisoners. Does everyone understand?” They all replied in the affirmative. “Good.” Asiao’s tone had changed. He sounded almost enthusiastic, as if he wasn’t bored for once. He wasn’t as bad of a leader as Vegeta had expected. “Well in that case, let’s go to Nuoh!” ---- Dodoria grunted. His bowl of space chili was a little cold. Plopping it in the space microwave, he stared around, finding only two soldiers in his general vicinity, which irritated the plump big boy vaguely. Usually the dining room was pretty busy around fourteen cycle. Only Nappa and that kid Guldo were eating lunch, though. The monkey was eating a plate of what looked like raw meat. Dodoria’s belly grumbled. The boy was scarfing down a space chili dog. “Hmph,” Dodoria mumbled. “Where is everyone?” The microwave beeped. “Gone ta track down Kiwano the Slaver. I was s’posed ta go too, but Zarbon told me the plan’d changed…” He didn’t display any anger before Dodoria. At least the monkey knows his place. “Well, you two won’t have much to do until they get back, eh? Come with me, then.” “S-sir…?” Guldo was holding a fresh chili dog in his hand, spittle plastered to his first (and best) chin, his third chin swaying sweatily. “You heard me. Bring yer lunches if ya want, but yer gonna hafta eat ‘em fast.” “What are we doin’, eh?” “Cleanin’ house.” Dodoria closed his eyes, savoring a bite of space chili from his plastic space spork. Oh that’s good. That’s very good. I need to dress up as an Atjohnian Spicemaster''Jolean Spicemasters are universe-famous merchants and traders. They mostly deal in legal spices (more than sixty percent deal only in native Atjohnian spices), but a fairly large portion are known to be contraband smugglers. It is no wonder that Joleans comprise the vast majority of space pirate populations. The pirate king Medler had, in his younger years, worked as a spicemaster-in-training. It is thought that the majority of drug smuggling in imperial space at present is run by shadow spicemasters. ''tonight. “We’ve got a Saibaman overpopulation problem. You two’re gonna thin the herd fer me.” “Wha… how many?” Nappa complained. “I dunno. Until there aren’t as many left as there are now. One of your kind created those little monsters, didn’t he? This is your responsibility, hah,” Dodoria laughed, walking halfway out the door, his chili bowl steaming underneath his chin. The kitchen looked dirty in the artificial light. No doubt cuz of how empty it is. Why would Zarbon keep the other monkey back? Didn’t say nothin’ ta me about it. Gotta be somethin’ ta do with the Ginyu Force. I’ll keep my mouth shut. He led the two into the Saibamen closet. Zarbon usually maintained this closet (it was like his second home). Arranged in little crates in the back of it, behind dusty old dresses and military outfits, the Saibamen lay in wait. Most were growling softly. Their eyes bright red in the dark, the Saibamen shook their cages, some flinging themselves against the sides; others remained utterly passive, waiting for their moment to strike. Their cages were covered in thin energy shielding that would have burned like space gonorrhea if anyone touched them. Nappa and Guldo brought twelve crates out, setting them down inside the main sparring room. This was the part Dodoria liked best. He got a folding chair, set it out it just outside the sparring ring, sat down, brought his steaming chili cup up to his face, and began to sup coolly, grunting affirmatively every few seconds as he relished the flavor of the space chili swirling around in his mouth and across his tongue. Dodoria bade them begin. “Uh…” Nappa said hoarsely. “Isn’t this a little much for two of us…?” “Your own prince could take on that many at once if he wanted to.” “Yeah, well, uh, that’s cuz he’s a prodigy!” “And that’s why you didn’t get to go on that trip,” Dodoria replied. “Why do you think Ginyu took who he did?” Silence. These two put together would be a formidable challenge for Recoome. “He’s testing them, you idiots! He wants to see who can take over the vacant position on the Ginyu Force.” “There’s a vacant position?” the Bas asked. “Their fifth member died on a mission not too far back, if I remember correctly,” Dodoria said, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, searching for a memory he knew he held only a faint tether to presently. The more he pressed, the further it recoiled into the depths of his mind, until it was lost for good. “Don’t remember that guy’s name. Sure was strong though. Big boots to fill.” “Let’s go! Open the crates already, Nappa!” Guldo said rudely. “Alright, alright. If ya say so,” the big Saiyan replied. He pressed the button, and the crates all opened at once. The Saibamen screamed together, rushing out like children at play. “They’re young,” Dodoria shouted to the two. “Bit feistier than usual. Been cooped up in there for weeks. Watch your fingers!” Jumping back, Nappa screamed like Zarbon in the shower, coating the floor with a tide of white-hot ki, vaporizing the first two Saibamen immediately. Guldo hung back, breathing hard, his fists raised, eyeing them with eager intent. Nappa threw another ki ball at a swarm of them as they rushed him, but as it exploded, he went down, and the creatures all jumped on him, ready to rip the man’s throat out. Dodoria hastily spooned chili into his mouth. Heh, this is the good part, he thought to himself. Let’s see what the monkey’s blood looks like. Won’t get too many more opportunities like this with this species. He blinked, and every Saibaman burst into a puddle of green guts, much of that landing on top of Nappa, who groaned and began to dry heave. Guldo was kneeling on the other side of the mat, sweating, breathing hard, his head bowed. “How’d you do that?” Dodoria asked. “My special technique…” replied the young Bas. “Time-Freeze!” Oh, that’s a clever technique. Where’d you learn it from?” “I was born with it.” “Were you now?” Dodoria laughed, clicking his scouter. “What’s your power level, kid?” “9,400.” “Well, you’re almost strong enough for that power of yours to mean something. Maybe you should lay off the chili dogs–” There was a second ripple in the air. It passed, and everyone was still where they had been before. Dodoria detected no difference, but he knew Guldo had just used that Time-Freeze technique again. What did he do? I should go to Lord Frieza about this. Can’t have some ugly four-eyed brat goin’ around the ship stoppin’ time and messin’ with me like that. It’s not right! Disturbed by what he had just witnessed, Dodoria made up an excuse about needing more space chili and ordered them to clean up the training mat. He got up and left the sparring room, spooning the last dregs of his meal into his mouth. That kid could be a real threat. I wonder if Zarbon knows… He stopped. Of course Zarbon knows. He knows everything that goes on around here. I should go to him before Frieza. ---- Asaio thought it best if they left the soldiers in orbit. The five elites landed without issue and were escorted to the market by an rusty guidebot, flying with a tilt. Vegeta’s skin was tingling. This was the first time he’d been beyond imperial space. These guys were space pirates–all of them he could see. He looked around. Most were tall as statues, buff, gruff, wearing multi-colored armor and baggy clothes. Every one of them had a scar or five. They looked as menacing as any of the foulest Saiyan warriors in the army. Nuoh was a flesh market. The only settlement on this rainy moon was also known as Nuoh. It was here space pirates gathered to sell and purchase slaves of a variety of species on the black market. Several pirates wore Planet Trade Organization armor. Still, they were given strange looks by the men, so many of whom were lost in their cups of space rum. Lightning flashed as hail rain battered against the metal ceiling overhead. The marketplace was crowded and roughly-constructed. Everywhere there were slavers, and everywhere there were slaves. The air was thick with voices clashing awkwardly in the heat of barter. The species for sale were sometimes familiar, sometimes not. He recognized members of Burter’s race as well as Malaka’s. Many were unfamiliar, however. Of course, there were space-badgers everywhere–both slavers and slaves. It was the same case with some other species he did not know. Asaio led them, Burter at his side. The slick Blue Hurricane kept vigilant watch over all of them, and it made Vegeta uncomfortable. All the while, he felt Nailo’s eyes on him too. They moved through the crowds in the grey-brown dustiness, the smell of rum and spiced NilNil is an exotic spice produced deep in the oceans of Planet Ctaedi, home of the Quglith. It is most often smoked from spiced sticks and exhaled in a pungent yellow vapor. Several strains may be ingested as edible hard candies as well. There are over five thousand unique strains of Nil on the galactic market today. Higher-quality products come with their own hand-carved (or forged) smoking sticks. It goes without saying that Nil is the most counterfeited drug on the market. In the regions furthest from Ctaedi, it can be more profitable to grow and sell imitation Nil than to import the expensive, albeit real product. thick in the air. Everywhere, the reek of sweat persisted, as the crowds barely let up no matter where they went. I can’t believe there are this many space pirates. Coming to Kiwano’s stall, they stopped. Two guards, in Planet Trade Organization armor with Kiwano’s insignia, stood outside the holding pen for the slaves they had for sale. They wore the same torn, baggy clothes underneath their armor as those guys Vegeta had fought that last planet. “Hello,” Asaio said pleasantly to them, drawing the group out of the crowd and into a safe little nook in the dusty marketplace. “I see you have Planet Frieza 149’s native species for sale today.” “That’s right,” one of the guards said in a lazy tone. “You lookin’ to buy? We offer bulk discou–” “That planet was just raided three days ago,” Nailo interjected. “That’s an awful fast turnaround.” The guards shrugged. “What do you want me to say? You buyin’ or what?” “No, I–” “That’s Burter!” the second guard said, his voice breaking in terror. “He’s one of the Ginyu Force guys!” “Oh, shit.” It had already begun. Vegeta saw his opportunity. Lunging forward, he pounded the guard’s throat with his fist, spinning in midair to shoot a flurry of ki blasts at the second. The other guard turned just in time to block his attack–for the most part, at least. A few tiny green ki balls burst through his defenses, ravaging his face. One exploded against his eye, and he fell screaming. Chaos erupted in the Nuoh Slave Market. The streets vacated of cowards and bystanders. Many pirates remained, watching the group carefully. “You killed them both, fool!” Burter cried. “We needed to take them alive!” Vegeta laughed evilly, wiping his mouth. “That’s what th–” Nailo’s speed stunned the prince. He was picked up off the ground and thrown against the metal door holding Kiwano’s slaves. He held him there, his face an inch from Vegeta’s. “Do something as stupid as that again and we’ll leave you out here, kid.” “Nailo!” Burter called out. “Let Vegeta go. You hold no authority to reprimand him.” He relented, unwillingly. The boy fell to a knee, rubbing his neck. “We need to find more of his men,” Asaio said. “No, it’s too late for that. After what Vegeta did to those guards, they won’t be friendly anymore.” Burter scanned the surroundings. Myriad colorfully-clad alien marauders were creeping in on their little corner of the market, and when they noticed the guards’ bodies, they began to murmur amongst themselves. “Vegeta, you’re an absolute idiot, do you know that?! You’ve ruined everything! Lord Frieza is going to be furious!” “We have to go,” Vegeta said in a strained voice. “We’re going to get ourselves killed.” “B-but… can we leave these guys behind?” Orlen asked, gesturing to the slaves. “None of you will make it out of here alive if you try freeing them. I cannot protect anyone if you decide to do that,” Burter warned. “But I agree. We should leave… as fast as we can.” “Alright. Let’s go then,” Asaio said. “Back to the ships.” He stepped forward, but two space pirates stepped into his path. “Where’re you goin’, kitty?” “We were just leaving,” Asiao replied casually, not looking up, “unless that’s a problem for you.” “Aye, it is.” “Shame,” Asaio breathed. He raised a fist. That’s the signal, Vegeta knew. He shot left; Asaio went right. Burter leapt forward, a spiraling ball of blue energy between his hands. As they flew up and over the streets, escaping to the pods, the air tinged blue, the attack detonated. The marketplace flared with explosive energy, incinerating and blowing apart space pirates. Those who were smart were running. Vegeta shot one or two of them with finger beams as he flew, downing them in pools of blood as Burter’s energy rolled over them. And just when they were about to arrive at the dock, Burter’s blue aura shone brightly, coming into view, and he beat them there. They landed, all four of them panting hard. The Ginyu Force elite looked at them with little sympathy. “You’ve gotta be faster if you wanna compete with me!” he boasted. “Th-thank you, Burter,’ Asaio said. “And good work everyone. I didn’t think we’d need to use that hand signal so fast, but it’s good everyone picked up on it.” “Where to next?” Orlen asked. Everyone ran into the dock, arriving at their space pods. They scrambled inside and began the take-off procedures. “Next up is Sommon,” Asaio said solemnly. “This is the second most likely planet we’ll find Gerrin at. This time, everyone, keep your cool. We want to capture him, or another member of Kiwano’s crew, alive. Got it?” They answered in the affirmative. Whatever. I struck faster than an Inovian viper drone''Inovian vipers are three-legged aerial predators capable of tearing off a head as large as Appule's., the boy thought. ''I have the fastest reflexes. I’m the most decisive. He was the smartest one amongst them. If he were just a little older, just a little stronger… Vegeta’s heart was pounding. They were racing off again. I’m faster than him. Vegeta closed his eyes to remember the escape. It had been a moment of adrenaline, barely lived, his body running on instinct. And yet, he remembered arriving back at the docks before Asaio. He’s not stronger than me. He’s clever, and he outwitted me… The boy’s fists clenched again. He wanted so desperately to avenge his honor. I’ll show them all who’s the best. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. It had been five days to this planet. Sommon would be another four, even from this remote location. If he’s really there, I’ll find him. It’ll be me, Vegeta thought fiercely, not Nailo. Not Asaio. I will win. I’m the greatest warrior of the mighty Saiyan race! I cannot lose! Vegeta yawned, feeling sleep coming on. His heart still beat with adrenaline. Vegeta didn’t care. His mind swam with the faces of those guards as the life was forced out of them. He drew comfort in the pleasure of seeing that look on their faces. It helped him forget the memories lurking farther back in the dark recesses of his mind, more jagged, cruelly barbed, more mortal in their ability to wound. He seized up, twisting away from the hopeless deep, and returned again to his humiliation of Nailo. It had been the look in that lizard’s face too, when he killed those guards, that Vegeta would never forget. ---- Nivevi was a quiet farming world–or at least it claimed to be. Ginyu told him that this place was really used to grow low-grade Nil outside the confines of imperial space. So far away from Ctaedi, the home of all high-quality Nil productions, out here, it was more lucrative to simply cultivate a cheap imitation spice instead. They arrived with the soldiers, almost like an army. The guards had no choice but to let them inside. The planet was almost entirely comprised of bot-regulated imitation Nil fields. The one main building, like a long house, was located at the precise point of Nivevi’s northern pole. Most of the cultivation was automated. In this building, perhaps three dozen people were gathered. There was a sniraak den in the corner where space-badgers and traveling fools threw away their underpaid wages on a cruel luck-based game. Aside from sniraak players, a few employees were at work on the other side of the vast building, which was raised roughly five stories in the air on metal stilts over a golden Nil field, windows taking up every wall. Worker space-badgers, dressed up in orange jumpsuits, were constructing what appeared to be a dance floor against the farthest wall. Travelers, refueling their vessels at the hovering fuel station just outside the window ahead, browsed in irritation the overpriced food stands, stocked mostly by artificially-flavored and textured snacks. There was a team of archeologists, dressed up in splendid attire, the leader with a map in his hand, arguing passionately with one another as they rushed outside, down the long staircase. They came to the help desk, a remarkable find in a space pirate hole such as this. This place almost seemed to be masquerading as a proper business, as if that mattered. This planet was of course within imperial space, but that didn’t make Kuriza any less suspicious of anyone and everyone around him. They’re blatantly mass-cultivating an illegal drug. What else are they up to? Perhaps we should destroy this planet too… Kuriza leapt off Ginyu’s shoulder, landing on the counter, kicking the welcome bell hard. A moment later, an employee appeared to help them. He wore fresh white robes and thick-rimmed glasses. His face was blue, his snout short and pointed. His fur was black with thin, fractured stripes of crimson. His golden eyes were warm and happy, and he was no threat, Kuriza knew. “We’re looking for a man named Gerrin,” Ginyu told the man. “Is he here?” “Gerrin, was it?” the man replied, his words breathless, perfectly sounded. “That’s right. Isn’t he an employee here?” “I’ve never heard of him before, sir. And it doesn’t appear we have anyone by that name registered in the database.” “Look again,” Ginyu muttered, grinding his teeth. The employee looked up, surprised. “I don’t have to. I already looked. I’ve given you the answer, whether you like it or not. Now, unless you have anything else to ask me, I will ask you to please step away from the help center.” “You’re going to look again.” It’s so tense! “I don’t think I am.” “Do it.” “Why?” “Because I said so.” “So?” “Don’t do it and, I’ll make sure you never leave this place.” He looked up, snorting softly to himself. “Heh, you and what army?” “Make one more joke, and I’ll blast your head off, sir,” Kuriza whispered. Everyone froze. The man looked up at Kuriza, who was standing carelessly on the edge of the counter like some kind of god emperor. The employee’s eyes narrowed. “Very well, sirs. I understand completely.” His claws pressed against the help center datapad a few more times. Lights flashed; Kuriza could not see from where he stood (so nobly). Silence persisted for an uncomfortable stretch. They waited, but Kuriza was sensing the rising tension, even from Captain Ginyu himself. “M-my apologies, sir. It appears that there is indeed an employee named Gerrin working for our company at the present–a contract worker, it seems. That accounts for my earlier mistake. Once again, I apologize.” The employee bowed. “Where is he?” Ginyu asked from between his teeth. “On a dig in the southern region.” “Give us his coordinates and we’ll go see him.” “What are you planning on–” “Give us the coordinates.” Ginyu’s voice deepened. Kuriza felt a fluttering in his heart. This was the captain at his finest, at his most terrifying. After an awkward moment, the man nodded and handed Ginyu a slip of papers with a string of numbers on it. The captain put the numbers in his scouter, shared the location, and the group was off. He kept them so professional when they needed to be. He’s a born leader. I wish I had his charisma, the boy thought miserably to himself. I could never be so bold and courageous as him. It was a golden day, the fields of imitation Nil stretching on forever and more. The skies were a faded green. Ginyu led them through the air at a pace the soldiers could keep up at. Even in his restrained first form, Kuriza had no trouble leading the pack. He liked to fly around them all–in front, behind, above, below. He didn’t even have to transform. He felt good and free, and this was fun, hunting the rogue Gerrin with Captain Ginyu and the others. They arrived at the location about an hour before sundown. It had gotten colder, and down in the southern region, the land had not been entirely cleared back for field space. There were forests and mountains and rivers and lakes still bounding through the raw, blue-mossy land. It was in the middle of a dark-leafed forest that they were brought to. Forty-five soldiers touched down, forming a defensive position. Ginyu scanned around with his scouter. “There’s one power level nearby. That’s gotta be Gerrin.” “Oy, Cap’n, isn’t Gerrin’s power level higher than this one?” “That’s true…” The power they felt was around 14,000–not far off from Gerrin’s level, but indeed, it was not his normal power level. He was not an alien with a talent for suppressing his power, either. “Ehhhh, that’s gotta be him. Who else could it be?” Recoome asked. They did not have to wait long, for that power level was approaching them from the deep forest. As it drew near, the ground began to shake. And finally, when it reached them, the thing–which was larger than any man–pushed its way through trees, felling many of them, until it came face-to-face with the group. Monster!, Kuriza thought, his paranoid fear catching in his mouth. He swallowed it, blinking. I have to be strong, he reminded himself. The emperor of the universe is afraid of no beast! Kuriza tilted his head, staring at the floating sack of sickly meat queerly. “Th-that’s a Nidrazi ScourgeThe Nidrazi Scourge is a huge draconic beast capable of traveling through space without needing to breathe for periods of up to four Arcosian years. There is great debate amongst imperial scientists as to if Nidrazi are a sentient species. Worth noting is the fact that the Galactrix Arena considers Nidrazi sentient enough to participate in its highly-competitive Premiere League. On more than one occasion, such a beast has won the tournament, proving how ferocious Nidrazi truly can be. Additionally, pirates and imperial officers have been known to keep these beasts as pets on occasion, but they are notoriously difficult to train.… But it’s all wrong. Look at it! It’s all messed up!” Indeed, the beast’s body was asymmetrical, and most of its scales were missing or burned away–that could be seen easily. It could fly, and as it hovered before them, Kuriza noticed it favored its right side. Its scales were yellow and pussy, like boiling copper, and what looked like raw lambency was dripping from wounds across its torso, underbelly, wings, and neck, falling into low-burning, sizzling pools in the muddy, leafy undergrowth below. The thing gave a terrible shriek and charged them without warning. The monster is not natural, Kuriza knew at once. It’s not of the wild. It’s wrong–twisted… corrupted… He felt like he was going to throw up, looking at it. Its eyes shown with fire, but at no point did Kuriza believe the Nidrazi was alive. The creature let out a dire, howling, squelching sound with a voice ragged and raw and full of untested strength. Black powder was in the air, slanting like sunlight down upon them all. Soldiers were screaming. He felt someone tackle him, tasting mud, being pulled away. Ki exploded against the trees, catching the forest on fire in several quick flashes, as spires of flames shot up fat tree trunks with tempo. People were shouting, screaming, falling. He spit disgusting mud from his mouth, trying to wrench free of the hold that had him. The beast vomited sickly yellow bile, lava-like in heat and destructive capabilities, boiling away the remaining soldiers instantly. It wasn’t hard for the boy to break free. Flopping against a fallen tree, Kuriza spun around to see who had grabbed him. Aranya, wiping blood from a gash on the corner of her lip, looked up at him; then the two turned their gaze back to the clearing. Their skin was boiling off. Some had already died. Some were running. Most were screaming. The Ginyu Force, wounded though they were, managed to get out of the way, limping over to where Aranya and Kuriza were, away from the clearing. Ginyu’s indigo-radiating energy barrage sent the Nidrazi screaming away, spilling bile in wound-spurts, but not before all the damage had been done. “Kuriza…!” the captain coughed. “Are you okay?” “Yes, captain! She saved me!” he said innocently, pointing to Aranya. Her lip wound was now bleeding robustly. The forty bodies had dissolved away in the still-sizzling black goop that had fallen on the forest clearing. Jeice, Recoome, and Ginyu were all wounded. The boy felt heat beneath his eyes. He ran for them. “Captain!” he cried out. “You’re hurt…!” “It’s just a scratch,” Ginyu replied. “We’ll be fine.” “He’s gone,” Aranya said. The forest around them was burning lightly in a few places. “There’s no sign of that power level anymore.” Recoome was fidgeting. “We gotta go. Captain…” “I know,” Ginyu winced. “Jeice, call the pods. Just five.” “Aye, Cap’n…” the orange-skinned alien replied. He was wincing too. Their skin was burned in places–on their faces, arms, necks, shoulders. It looked pretty bad. His eyes found Aranya, who was trying to sooth Recoome, his skin turning pink and black where that gel-like powder had hit him. She saved me… She saw it before anyone else. Even though we’re faster than her, she saw it first… The pods slammed into the ground, splitting trees. They hadn’t waited more than sixty seconds. Every one of them clambered in, without thinking twice, and left Nivevi with no intentions of ever returning. If Kuriza hadn’t been a lazy boy and a boy who did not truly enjoy reveling in evil, he would have performed the courtesy of destroying the planet from space himself. But the Arcosian was too young, too naïve, too good-natured. He considered it, thought better of it, and leaned back in his chair, letting the pod take him home. ---- The Citadel’s streets were choked with students, soldiers, and tourists. Merchants called from floating kiosks all around. Floating advertisement boards directed visitors to a variety of eateries, tourist stops, and university locations. The amount of people was enough to make Vegeta’s head spin. Asaio drew up next to him. They were stopped, trying not to look conspicuous. “What do you think?” he asked the Saiyan Prince. There was no doubt. “It’s him.” “Yeah, I think so too.” The Nyarin switched channels. “Captain Ginyu, are you there, sir?” “Hey, it’s Aranya,” came the reply a second later. “What’s up?” “Where’s the captain?” “Sleeping. We’re currently on course for Planet Frieza 051.” “What?! Why?” “Ambushed. The Ginyu Force are wounded. They need medical treatment. We lost the soldiers.” “What about you…?” For a moment, boyish fear tinged his voice. “I’m fine. Kuriza too. We got out of there before things went down. Everyone else got vaporized. Ginyu and the others are burned a little, but they’ll be alright. They’re resting.” “Okay. Anyways, I’m calling to let you guys know that we found Gerrin.” “Oh?!” “He’s here at the Citadel, hiding in plain sight.” “What a clumsy fool,” his sister replied. Vegeta didn’t know why, but the sound of her voice sent a surge of heated excitement through his veins. He bit his lip. “I guess you’re joining us pretty soon then?” “That’s the plan.” “We’ll wait for you here.” “Aye,” Aranya replied. “Whatever you do, don’t lose him. It might be a better idea to capture him before we get there. It’ll be hours…” “Understood. I still want to regroup with you here after we’ve captured him.” The communication was ended. The Nyarin looked at Vegeta with a curious expression. “No funny business this time, okay Vegeta? Seriously, we have to play this cool.” “Sure.” I’ll still be the one to capture him, Vegeta thought. Then they’ll see just how valuable I really am. “We’ll need to create a distraction,” Burter said to them. “If we rush him, he’ll flee, and we’ll never catch him with how many people are around.” Asaio laughed easily. “That’s no problem. I’ve already got a plan. It’s foolproof, don’t worry.” He smiled deviously and motioned for them to follow him. Asaio set off down the road, not towards Gerrin, whom all five could plainly see lounging in a Veko-Mano ShackVeko-Mano organic space food shacks are common throughout the Planet Trade Organization, although they are more prevalent in Emperor Nitro's region than anywhere else., sipping foreign space tea. He was talking to someone across the table–someone who looked very much like a space pirate. Vegeta followed without saying anything. This is my chance to really show them what I’ve got, he thought to himself, clenching his fists. I can do this. He swallowed hard and followed after the others, not having the faintest clue what Asaio was planning. ''' Appendix''' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:His Majesty's Pet